everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eleancia Prancer
Eleancia Prancer is a 2014-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the 2nd Princess of the The Twelve Dancing Princesses and a student at Ever After High.'' She is a Royal and chooses to follow her destiny to become the fairest dancer of them all. Although she loves her destiny and wants to fulfill every storybook page of it, she does think about going her own way. She loves to dance, but she wants to try all sorts of different things, like different forms of dance not just ballet. She secretly roots for Rebels but act distant towards some just to keep her chapter squeaky-clean. Character Personality Eleancia is cheerful, very discreet, and congenial, but she does have a big ego concerning her dance skills. She thinks highly of Royals who do follow their destinies and sometimes shun Rebels who choose their own. This, for example, happened when she talked about Muffy being a Rebel instead of being a Royal. Although she is fearful of being rejected by being the daughter of a dancing princess and a non-dancing father. She is trying to finish the chapter she is destined to follow. Eleancia sometimes envy Rebels. She envy how they can rewrite, and follow their own destinies with no consequences for them. Even though she loves to follow her destiny as a dancing maiden and as a princess, she sometimes feels bad about the way she shuns and makes fun of the Rebels for having the courage being who they want to be. She has had a change of heart. When Wyatt White told her to be who she wanted, Eleancia knew she wanted to be a Royal but her heart was going towards being a Rebel. Redcliffe Knightley told her she was a Royal who thought be a Rebel was the right thing, which wasn't the case.[[Eleancia Prancer's diary|Eleancia Prancer's '''Signature - Royals' diary]] Appearance Eleancia has dark skin, blue eyes, and waist-length, dark brown hair. She has one red and one yellow streak on top. Sometimes she ties it up, but that is very rare. She loves the colors brown and red. On her dress, she includes bows and hearts. Fairy Tale Main article: The Twelve Dancing Princesses Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Second Dancing Princess and her husband. She has many cousins, including Alessandrina LeBellerine and Aria Quickstep. Aria to her is a great cousin to her, but she detects a little rebelliousness in her. Friends As she is part of a Royal committee, she appears to be friends with the Royals on the team, namely Selena Fauna, Bunnie Marron and Wyatt White. She is also friends will all the daughters of the Twelve Dancing Princesses, Justine Dancer. Pet Eleancia's pet is a chinchilla named Minichilla. She is Eleancia's dance partner. Romance Eleancia did have a crush on Redcliffe Knightley, a Rebel. She didn't know that he was a Rebel at first due to him having a similar Royal appearance to Lizzie Hearts and thought he was the son of the Queen of Hearts. Now that she knows he is a Rebel, they secretly date and Eleancia is happy about it since it will not affect her story. Timeline * Late November, 2014 : Creator requesting trademark from Eleancia Prancer. * May 20, 2015: Eleancia Prancer makes her cartoon debut in "Selena's Tale: The Story of Royalty". * May 28, 2015: Eleancia Prancer makes her diary debut in Selena's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * June 25, 2015: Eleancia Prancer's profile art revealed. * July 04, 2015: Eleancia makes her book debut in "A Magic Spell". Gallery Eleancia Prancer.png Eleancia Prancer III.png Fairest on Ice Eleancia Prancer.png EleanciaPrancerTeaPartFA.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses